


A Hard Day's Work

by barbaXcarisi (barbaXbenson)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Rafael thinks he's hot, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Sonny is a handyman, and sexual innuendos, puns, so many puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaXbenson/pseuds/barbaXcarisi
Summary: “It’s not really in your job description, but I keep trying to hang a painting and the mount won’t stay in place.”“Oh, you need a stud.”Rafael looked at Sonny, wide eyed. “I’m sorry?”“A stud. You know, behind the drywall. You gotta have a stud to do a proper mount.”





	A Hard Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, the basis for this fic and all puns therein are attributed to BooyahReagan, AHumanFemale, Power-Bottom-Barba, Robin Hood, and ships_to_sail. This would certainly not exist without them. All I did was connect the dots.

“Dammit, Joe!” Rafael used the side of his fist to pound heavily on the door. “I know you’re in there and I don’t have time for—” 

The door swung open and Rafael was just quick enough to stop his fist from colliding with a sternum that decidedly did not belong to five-foot-four, two-hundred-pound Joe.  “You’re not Joey,” he said needlessly before he could stop himself. He’d sworn he’d never call him that, but coming face to face with a tall, fair-haired, blue-eyed man who looked like he just stepped out of the pages of a Sexy Supers calendar caused a slip of the tongue.  


“Nope,” The man said, running a finger across the stitching above the breast pocket of his navy blue work shirt. “Sonny.”  


What was with supers and names meant for children?  


“I’m new,” he continued with a grin, dimples creasing his cheeks.  


“So I deduced,” Rafael said dryly. “Either way, my hot water has been off since last night and no one gave me notice so I’m only to assume that something is broken. Now, according to New York State Law you have—”  


“I’m aware of the law, let me guess,” Sonny crossed his arms, appraising Rafael in a way that had heat climbing up his neck. “Counselor?”  


He shifted uncomfortably, feeling less than his best after having to take a quick, ice cold shower that morning. Not that he appeared that way from the outside, dressed impeccably as always. “ADA Rafael Barba.”  


“Ah, 7B,” Sonny said knowingly and Rafael narrowed his eyes. Either this man had memorized the names of everyone in the building or— “Joe left some notes. You, uh, featured prominently,” he finished diplomatically, a twinkle in his light blue eyes.  


Rafael found himself thinking that it shouldn’t be legal to have eyes that shade, which only served to irritate him further. “I suppose it did upset him that I wanted to have basic human necessities operational in my apartment. It got in the way of his preferred pastime of doing nothing.” Sonny fought a grin and Rafael wished he’d lose the battle, wanting nothing more than to see those dimples appear again. “The question is, are you afraid of a little hard work?”  


“Counselor, there are very few things that I’m afraid of.”  


* * *

“So, an ADA, huh? That must be exciting,” he asked conversationally once they were in the elevator, his toolbox in hand. He bounced on his heels as he watched the numbers climb. 

“It has its moments,” Rafael replied absentmindedly, typing something on his phone as he did his best to try to ignore the way the scent of the man’s cologne filled his nostrils and made him slightly light headed.  


“You know, I’m actually in law school myself. Night classes at Fordham.”  


“Congratulations,” Rafael still didn’t look up from his phone. He was starting to think they’d never reach his floor when the elevator finally dinged and the doors slid open. He walked off as quickly as he could manage without looking like a lunatic and led the way to his door.  


Once inside, Sonny walked over to the sink and turned the knob for the hot water. He let it run a few seconds and then tested it with his hand. “Uh, Mr. Barba, this water is plenty hot. Unless, you know, you wanted like lava hot or somethin’.”  


“What?” Rafael frowned, sticking his own hand under the faucet. “That doesn’t make any sense. Why else would I have taken a cold shower this morning?” He regretted the words as soon as he said them, but Sonny seemed unaffected.  


“Maybe it’s a problem with your shower then?” He brushed past Rafael, heading toward the bathroom.  


“Do you know how long this is going to take?” Rafael asked from the bathroom doorway.  


“Uh, depends on what the problem is,” Sonny said, pulling back the shower curtain. 

Rafael sighed, pulling out his phone once again to let Carmen know that he’d be late. He glanced up as Sonny reached out for the knob. “Oh, be careful with that because—”  


It was too late. The shower came on full blast, drenching Sonny before he could quickly reach out to turn it off. The laugh at Sonny’s expense died in Rafael’s throat as he took in the sight in front of him. Sonny’s once perfectly coifed hair was now drooping over his forehead, water running rivulets off of its ends and down his cheek.  


But that wasn’t even the worst of it. His soaking wet shirt was plastered to his skin, showing off the definition of his chest. The peaks of his nipples, hard from the cold water, poked at the material.  


He realized his mouth was gaping open in an undignified fashion, but luckily Sonny wasn’t paying him any attention.  


“Ah, fuck, that’s cold.” He danced around a little, pulling the material of his shirt away from his chest, much to Rafael’s disappointment.  


A smirk played at his lips. “I believe I mentioned that.” He disappeared into the hall, returning with a towel from closet and tossing it at Sonny who thanked him. “Maybe while you’re at it you can fix the, um, the thing, whatever it’s called that switches the water from the faucet to the shower. As you’ve witnessed, it stays stuck on just the shower. It was another thing that Joe never fixed.”  


“Um, yeah, I can fix ‘the thing,’” Sonny said with an amused smile as he ran the towel over his hair. He somehow looked even more attractive with it standing out in all directions. “But first I’m gonna go down and change. If you give me permission I can let myself back in. You don’t have to stick around. I’m sure you have more important things to do.”  


Suddenly Rafael couldn’t think of anything more important than supervising Sonny as he worked, but reluctantly tore his eyes away from following one drop of water as it made its way down his neck, and checked his watch. He really did need to get to the office. “Okay, you have my permission. Just try not to destroy the place.”  


“That’s kinda the opposite of what I’m going for here,” Sonny told him, wiping the towel over his neck.  


Rafael watched him for a moment longer, much longer than he should have, before finally leaving the room with a huff.  


* * *

The oppressive summer heat nearly smothered Rafael as he made his way up the sidewalk to his building. He’d long ago shed his jacket and rolled his sleeves to his elbows, but it hadn’t done much to help. It was this time a year he wished he lived somewhere where the humidity wasn’t so thick you could taste it. 

That was until he unlocked the front door, stepping into the vestibule and nearly dropping his briefcase in the process. Bent over, dark pants hugging his backside in a way that had Rafael’s mouth going dry, Sonny was working on the hinge of the secondary door to the building.  


“Oh hey, Counselor.” Sonny stood up with a grin as the outer door slammed closed behind Rafael. Instead of his usual work shirt, he wore only a thin white t-shirt, tinged with dirt and what looked like grease. Rafael thought he’d die when Sonny pulled the hem of his shirt up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. “How’s that shower treating you?”  


“Um, it’s fine.” Rafael managed, forcing himself over to the row of mailboxes and unlocking his own, pulling out envelopes with unnecessary force. He knew there was no way for the man to know that Rafael had thought of him nearly every morning in that very shower, but he still felt the heat of embarrassment creep up his neck.  


When he finally slammed the mailbox closed and turned around, Sonny was swinging the door back and forth on its hinges. “Look at that,” he looked at Rafael proudly. “Doesn’t squeak anymore.”  


Rafael thought of the grating scraping noise the door had made every time it was opened. Squeak was putting it politely. “Excellent work,” he said in a way that was only mildly patronizing.  


Sonny just smiled, holding the door open and sweeping his arm in a gesture that indicated that Rafael should pass through. It only managed to highlight the way his t-shirt fit snuggly against toned biceps. “Have a good evening, Counselor.”  


Rafael made it nearly to the elevator before turning around. “Actually, do you have time to help me with something?”  


“Yeah, sure,” Sonny agreed readily without even knowing what he was agreeing to.  


“It’s not really in your job description, but I keep trying to hang a painting and the mount won’t stay in place.”  


“Oh, you need a stud.”  


Rafael looked at him, wide eyed. “I’m sorry?”  


“A stud. You know, behind the drywall. You gotta have a stud to do a proper mount.”  


Suddenly Rafael was coughing so hard he thought he was dying. Tears sprang to his eyes and then a large hand was patting him roughly on the back.  


“You okay there?” Sonny asked. The pats stopped when Rafael’s coughing slowed, but the hand stayed in place, splayed between his shoulder blades.  


“Y—yes,” Rafael rasped out, doing his best to breathe. “Sorry about that. I must’ve…” he trailed off, no good excuse in his grasp.  


“S’okay.” Sonny removed his hand and Rafael had the fleeting wish that he’d start choking again. “Let me grab my tools and stuff and I’ll meet you upstairs in a few?”  


“Okay,” Rafael agreed, voice still rough, jabbing at the button for the elevator and hurrying on once it arrived.  


“Jesus Christ, get it together,” He griped at himself as he shoved open his apartment door, the icy blast of his air conditioning a reprieve from the heat in the rest of the building. 

The man was attractive, but many men were, and he didn’t know why he found himself continuously acting like a slack jawed idiot around this particular one.  


He dropped his jacket and briefcase on the table and opened the refrigerator in search of a bottle of water, which he needed to soothe his throat after his coughing fit, but he slammed the door closed and reached for the bottle of scotch instead.  


He’d just taken the first gulp when there was a light knock on his door. He took a deep breath and one more drink of scotch before swinging it open. Much to his dismay, Sonny had put his work shirt back on.  


“So where’s this painting?”  


Rafael gestured into the living room with his glass. “In here.”  


“Whoa,” Sonny said once he saw it leaned up against the wall. It was a massive thing, about four feet wide, all bright colors and abstract shapes. Rafael had been bullied by Rita into bidding on it at a silent auction and while it wasn’t something he’d normally pick out, he found that it suited his space nicely. If only he could get it onto the wall. Apparently shelling out hundreds of dollars was only good enough for delivery and not install.  


“Yeah, hence the need for the brackets.” Rafael was embarrassed to say that he’d tried to lift the thing himself and could barely do it.  


“Well, no problem, I’ll have this done for you in a jif.” He eyed the holes in the wall where Rafael had attempted to hang the brackets. “And I’ve got some spackle that will cover those right up.”  


While Sonny got to work, Rafael refilled his drink, grabbed his briefcase, and settled onto the couch to do some work of his own. At least he tried. He’d occasionally glance up, watching as Sonny marked the wall with a pencil, tongue between his teeth as he concentrated, making sure the marks were level with one another.  


He also hummed while he worked, some pop song that Rafael vaguely remembered hearing playing in the bodega the last time he’d run down for emergency coffee. It was distracting in all the best ways.  


“Wanna screw?”  


Rafael’s head snapped up from the casefile he’d been so desperately trying to read. “I beg your pardon?”  


“Wanna screw this in while I hold the bracket in place?” Sonny asked, nothing on his face to indicate that he was aware of the innuendo. “I got a drill so you don’t even have to work your wrists or anything.”  


Rafael had never used a power tool in his life, but he found himself nodding. “Okay, yeah.”  


Sonny rifled through his toolbox, coming up with a drill and hitting the trigger a couple times, testing the battery. “Now, it’s real easy. You just press your finger here to get it going, not too hard, but I got a feeling you’re a natural.”  


Rafael clenched his jaw. He had to be fucking with him, right? There was no way anyone could be so oblivious, but Sonny’s expression remained jovial, his eyes bright.  


_ Maybe not everyone is horny old bastard like you are _ , Rafael thought to himself, taking the drill from Sonny.  


He impressed himself, managing to get the screws firmly into place and helping Sonny heft the painting onto the brackets without injuring either of them.  


“Looks good,” Sonny said, crossing his arms as they stood side by side to admire their work. “I think this is the perfect placement. During the day, the light will hit it just right.”  


Rafael glanced over at him, the hint of an impressed look on his face. “Yeah,” was all he said.  


There was an electronic beep and Sonny glanced down at his watch. “I gotta go to class soon. Do you need anything else before I go?”  


God, did he, but there was only one answer to that question that left his dignity intact. “No, that’s all.”  


* * *

Rafael woke up drenched in sweat and at first he thought he might be sick, but then he realized that the heat that blazed outside had somehow encroached upon his once wonderfully cool apartment. His first Saturday off in weeks and he was going to have to spend it having his A/C repaired, he thought begrudgingly. 

But then another thought occurred to him, and a smile crossed his face.  


He dressed in khaki pants and a polo, doing his best to make his sweat slicked hair look decent before he made his way downstairs. He knocked on Sonny’s door and checked his watch when he didn’t get a response. It was early still, but not so early that it was impolite to come knocking.  


He gave it one more try, knocking a little harder this time, but still nothing. He turned back for the elevator when he heard the door swing open behind him.  


“Morning, Counselor.” Sonny’s voice was heavy with sleep and when Rafael turned around he found that he was in sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt with some band emblem emblazoned on the front. His hair stuck out in every direction and his eyes were barely open.  


If Rafael ever had a lobotomy and found himself using the word adorable, it’s exactly the word that would describe Sonny in that moment. “Sorry to wake you,” he said even though he wasn’t sorry at all. Interrupting the man’s sleep was well worth it to get to see him in that state. “Wild night?” he asked, feeling a bit of jealousy creeping in at the thought of Sonny having a late night with someone.  


Since when did he go from ogling the hot super to feeling jealous? He shoved the feeling away, like a good former Catholic, and ignored it.  


Sonny laughed, a sound rough with sleep that sent a shock of heat to his belly. “Oh yeah, me and torts partied the night away. Somethin’ you need?”  


That question again.  


Rafael had almost forgotten why he was there. “My A/C is broken.”  


“Damn,” Sonny ran a hand through his hair, knowing it was supposed to get into the upper nineties that day. “Okay. Give me a few minutes.”  


“Take your time. I’ll be upstairs, slowly melting away,” Rafael said dramatically, turning toward the elevator.  


Sonny was a man of his word and Rafael had been back in his apartment less than five minutes before there was a knock on his door. He’d forgone his usual uniform, instead leaving on the t-shirt from earlier and replacing the sweats with a pair of jeans. He’d attempted to tame his hair, but it still stuck out a little and Rafael enjoyed it.  


“Damn, it’s hot in here,” he commented as he stepped over the threshold.  


“You don’t say,” Rafael replied dryly.  


Sonny ignored him, carrying his toolbox over to the massive A/C unit built into the wall just below Rafael’s living room window. The building was too old to have central air and it would have cost too much to install, so the stopgap was this - permanently installed “portable” A/C’s.  


Sonny turned the dial and nothing happened. Something Rafael could have told him would be the case.  


“I’m going to make some coffee,” he said abruptly, realizing he’d yet to have any that morning and suddenly feeling it. “You want some?”  


Sonny grimaced. “You’re gonna drink hot coffee in this heat?”  


“It’s what keeps me upright, no matter the temperature.” He said, disappearing into the kitchen and leaving Sonny to pointlessly flip switches and press buttons.  


As the coffee brewed, he checked his phone, answering a few emails and responding to a text from his mother. Finally, he returned to the living room, mug in hand, and nearly dropped it to the hardwood floor. As it was, the hot liquid sloshed over the rim and scalded the top of his foot. He didn’t even notice.  


Sonny was standing in front of the window, hands on his hips, and most decidedly shirtless, having apparently gotten overheated from turning knobs. Rafael had caught a glimpse before, when he’d lifted his shirt that day in the vestibule, but that had nothing on this moment. Sweat glistened on pale, smooth skin, and his shoulders and arms were nicely toned from all the work he did around the building. A smattering of fair hair started at his belly button and trailed its way down into the top of Sonny’s je—.  


“I think you’re fucked.”  


Rafael’s head shot up, eyes going from Sonny’s stomach to his face. “What?”  


“This thing’s shot,” he gestured toward the air conditioner. “But the good news is, I can get you a much more powerful unit. These ones, they don’t last, but the new, bigger units, they can go pretty much non stop.”  


Rafael let out a groan, but luckily Sonny mistook it for annoyance at the broken air conditioner.  


“Don’t worry. I got a guy. I can have a new unit here today, no problem,” Sonny assured him, pulling his phone from his back pocket. He tapped few buttons, holding it to his ear. “Fin, hey man, it’s Sonny Carisi.”  


Rafael snapped out his daze at that, eyeing Sonny carefully.  


“Yeah, can I get another one of those A/C units over to the West 76th street property? It has to be today. The sooner the better.” Sonny laughed at something that was said on the other end of the line. “See? This is why you’re the best, man. I should be at my place, but if not just tell your guy to ring 7B. Alright, thanks.”  


Sonny ended the call, shoving his phone back in his pocket. “See? Should have it here within a couple of hours.”  


“Carisi, as in Carisi Investment Properties?” Rafael asked, thinking of the name he wrote on his rent checks every month.  


“Oh. Uh, yeah,” Sonny rubbed the back of his neck, a hint of pink at his cheeks. “My dad, he owns the building.”  


“So what in the hell are you doing here fixing my air conditioner?” Rafael asked, realizing too late how rude it sounded.  


“It’s my job?” Sonny answered, but the look on Rafael’s face told him that wasn’t enough so he sighed. “I was a cop for a while and got injured in the line of duty.” He noticed Rafael’s surprised look and rushed to continue. “I wasn’t shot or anything, just fucked up my knee chasing a perp. Nothing too serious and it doesn’t really bother me that often, but it was enough that I got the option of desk duty or early retirement.”  


“And you chose early retirement.” Rafael didn’t know Sonny well, but he couldn’t imagine him behind a desk.  


“Yeah,” Sonny nodded. “And that’s when I decided on law school. And Joe was retiring so I figured this was an okay gig in the meantime. Free housing, I get to stay active.” He shrugged. “When I was a kid, my dad bought his first building, this really rundown thing on Staten Island. He couldn’t afford to pay anyone so my family lived there and he did all the work himself. I learned all of this stuff from him.” He gestured toward the air conditioner.  


“But you certainly don’t have to do it now.”  


He shrugged again. “No, I could be working in the office, but the way I see it, that’s no better than desk duty. At least here I feel like I’m doing something.”  


Rafael found that he was impressed by that. He’d met plenty of people in his life who took advantage of wealthy parents and didn’t do anything for themselves. He admired that Sonny was still willing to work hard when he didn’t actually have to.  


“I can’t believe you didn’t mention you used to be a cop the second you found out I was an ADA.”  


Sonny shrugged. “It honestly kinda bums me out to talk about. I miss it a lot.”  


Rafael nodded. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like if someone told him that he couldn’t practice law anymore. “I’m sorry,” he said genuinely.  


“Yeah, well, things aren’t so bad.” Sonny reached for his t-shirt, which was draped over the arm of the couch, like he’d just realized he’d been standing there bearing his soul all while partially clothed. “I’ll come back up as soon as they drop off the new unit,” he said once he’d pulled the shirt over his head. “I’ll shove it in real quick and you’ll be good to go.”  


The second the door closed behind him, Rafael groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall with a thud.  


* * *

He was pathetic. At least he could finally admit it to himself. Each time he brought up the online portal for his apartment building, placing a work order for some issue that he had caused himself, he swore it was the last time. But he was addicted. 

It had started innocently enough. After his air conditioning was fixed he’d gone a solid week without anything breaking in his apartment, which meant a full week without seeing Sonny. So, he’d “accidentally” pulled the knob off of his stove—Sonny had even pretended not to notice that the stove clearly hadn’t been touched since the last tenant had moved out—and it had just snowballed from there.  


Any handle or hose or knob he could pull loose, he did. He expected Sonny to get annoyed, but it never happened. He always showed up with a smile and a “What happened this time?”  


As Sonny put his refrigerator handle back on or rehung Rafael’s blinds or fetched a fork from the garbage disposal, they chatted. Sonny regaled him with horror stories from buildings his father had owned over the years and Rafael supplied him with anecdotes about particularly stupid defense attorneys.  


The physical attraction was still there, in full force—Rafael had nearly choked on his tongue when Sonny had looked at him earnestly while fixing his dishwasher and said, “Can you yank on this hose for me?”—but it was starting to become more than that, at least for him.

Which is precisely why he should stop now. 

But his hand had a mind of its own, trailing over his trackpad and hitting submit on the work order. Just one more time couldn’t hurt.  


* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want to move?” Sonny asked without greeting when Rafael opened his apartment door that evening. “I got 5F opening up in a few weeks and that place doesn’t have anywhere near this many problems.” 

“But you’ve practically rebuilt this place from scratch,” Rafael commented. “Why leave now?”  


Sonny shrugged, ceding the point. “You said it’s the kitchen cabinet?”  


“Yeah, the one above the sink.”  


As if Sonny could miss it. Rafael had only been trying to pry the handle loose, but had apparently put enough weight on it that it bent the hinges. Now the cabinet hung at an awkward angle.  


“Wow,” Sonny said, opening the cabinet and inspecting hinges, tall enough to see inside on his flat feet. “You must have some grip.”  


Rafael bit the inside of his cheek. Maybe it was time to put an end to this. He was only torturing himself and it was becoming unbearable.  


“I think you’re gonna need all new hinges, but in the meantime I can probably pound these out.”  


“Or you could pound me instead,” Rafael muttered before he could stop himself.  


“What?” Sonny looked at him wide eyed. “I mean—”  


“Oh for fucks sake,” Rafael growled, fisting his hand in Sonny’s shirt and pulling him down until their lips were pressed together. Sonny froze a first, shocked, but in less than a second he was kissing Rafael back, his hands going mindlessly to his waist.  


It was only when Sonny’s tongue teased at the seam of his lips, that Rafael pulled away, panting. “I’m sorry. I probably shouldn’t have done that. If this isn’t what you want—”  


“Are you kidding me?” Sonny looked down at him, his hands still on Rafael’s hips. “Of course I want this.”  


“You do?”  


“Yeah. Since that first day when you pounded on my door all I’ve wanted is to—” He broke off, shaking his head. “But I didn’t think you wanted me.”  


“I’ve broken literally everything in this apartment to get you to keep coming back. I thought it was obvious.”  


“I just thought it was because you were a pain,” Sonny grinned now. “Joe’s file said—”  


“Oh, it’s a file now? I thought it was just some notes?” Rafael groused and Sonny looked embarrassed.  


“Yeah, well, I was tryin’ to be nice that first day.”  


“And now?” Rafael asked, voice husky.  


“I’ll be anything you want me to be.”  


The words shot straight to Rafael’s cock and he pulled Sonny to him again, nipping at his bottom lip before licking into his mouth. Sonny pressed him against the kitchen counter and ground their hips together.  


Rafael moaned at the friction and reached up to begin quickly undoing the buttons of Sonny’s work shirt, while Sonny slid his hand down to palm Rafael through his trousers. “That’s quite the hammer you’ve got there, Counselor.”  


Something in his tone had Rafael pushing against his bare chest. “I fucking  _ knew it. _ ” Sonny laughed. “I knew you were doing it on purpose.”  


“Not at first. But after you tripped on your tongue a couple times I couldn’t help it.”  


“Weeks,” Rafael shook his head. “Weeks you spent torturing me when you could have been finding out just what else I can do with my tongue.”  


The smile dropped from Sonny’s face and he pressed against him once more. “No time like the present.”  


Rafael pushed him away again and Sonny thought for a second he was really going to put a stop to this, but instead Rafael gripped him by the shoulders and turned until Sonny was the one pressed up against the counter.  


Looking Sonny in the eye, he popped open the button of his pants and lowered his zipper. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of his pants and briefs, pulling them down as he lowered himself to his knees.  


Sonny’s cock bounced as it was freed, thick and dripping, and Rafael didn’t hesitate to reach out and wrap a hand around it, his other going to grip at Sonny’s hip. He licked a trail from root to tip, looking up to meet Sonny’s eyes as he took him fully into his mouth.  


“Oh shit,” Sonny huffed, gripping the edge of the counter as Rafael’s lips met his hand before sliding back toward the head. He pressed his tongue to his slit, moaning at the salty taste of the precome that he found there. Apparently it was the right move, as Sonny’s hand came to twist in his hair, pulling in just a way that had Rafael surging forward again.  


“Fuck.” Sonny watched as Rafael’s head bobbed and he did his best not to thrust his hips. “Jesus, Rafael.”  


It was the first time Sonny had called him anything other than ‘Counselor’ or ‘Mr.Barba’ and Rafael moaned, dropping his hand and taking him deep in his throat, feeling the coarse curls around the base of Sonny’s prick against his nose.  


His eyes watered and precome and saliva dripped down his chin, but he didn’t care. Taking him into the back of his throat over and over until he could feel Sonny start to tense up.  


“Counselor. Rafael.” Sonny warned, his hips jerking all on their own. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” It became a whine, his hands gripping in Rafael’s hair tighter than he meant to, as the orgasm worked its way up from his toes. Words were gone and he was left with only a deep moan as he came in Rafael’s mouth.  


Rafael swallowed every last drop before pulling off of him and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up at Sonny with a self satisfied smirk on his face. He was slumped against the counter, work shirt hanging open, pants and underwear around his knees. Rafael supposed that he’d shown him sufficiently just what he’d been missing out on.  


He reached out to hold onto the counter, planning to hoist himself up, but Sonny placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “No.” Instead, Sonny kicked off his pants and briefs, and shrugged out of his shirt before joining Rafael on floor.  


“Let’s get these clothes off,” he said, kissing Rafael roughly, wanting desperately to rip his shirt open, but instead taking his time with each button. He shoved the shirt off of his shoulders and made quick work of his pants and boxer briefs, tossing them somewhere into the kitchen.  


“God, I imagined this so many times,” he said, taking in the sight of Rafael’s body as he laid him back on the floor, hovering over him, propped up on one forearm. “I gave you so many shows and you never even gave me a taste.”  


Rafael’s voice was thick with desire when he spoke. “Taste all you want.”  


Sonny kissed him then, deep and dirty and urgent, running his palm over his chest, taking time to pinch each nipple, before rubbing down his stomach. Rafael tensed, waiting for his hand on his prick, but he didn’t stop there. Instead Sonny brought his hand back up, pulling from their kiss long enough to take two fingers into his mouth, slicking them up before reaching down to slip his index finger between Rafael’s cheeks.  


Almost reflexively, Rafael brought his knees up, feet resting on the floor to give Sonny better access. Sonny smiled, kissing him again, and circling the tip of his finger around the tight ring of muscle. Rafael squirmed and Sonny inserted his finger up to the first knuckle, enjoying Rafael gasping against his lips for a moment before going up to the second knuckle.  


Soon Sonny was up to two fingers, working them inside him, curling them to brush against his prostate. “Yes, Sonny. Right there,” Rafael panted, hips levering off the floor.  


“Yeah?” Sonny breathed into his ear, taking the lobe roughly between his teeth. He inserted a third finger and Rafael keened. He needed lube, the spit on Sonny’s fingers only doing so much, but that would require stopping and there was no way Rafael was going to let that happen. Instead he rode the fine line between pleasure and pain as Sonny sped up his hand, curling his fingers to his prostate with every thrust.  


“Are you going to come from just my fingers?” Sonny asked in a voice Rafael hadn’t heard from him before, rough and demanding.  


Rafael nodded vigorously, his hands searching for purchase on the tile floor as a series of undignified whines escaped his throat.  


“Come on, Rafael. Come for me.” Sonny whispered before kissing him again and he swallowed Rafael’s moan as his cock twitched and come spurted in white ribbons across the golden skin of his belly. Sonny moved his fingers, slower now, inside of him until the last of his release coated his skin and Rafael squirmed in oversensitivity.  


Even then, Rafael whimpered at the emptiness he felt when Sonny removed his fingers.  


“Well,” he looked over at Sonny when he finally caught his breath, both of them sprawled on their backs on the tile floor. “You sure are pretty handy.”  


Sonny huffed out a laugh and covered his face with his hand. “Please leave the puns to me.”  


“What? I thought that was a pretty good one.” Rafael’s brow furrowed as he tried to think of another one. “That sure was... _ super _ .”  


Sonny laughed harder this time, rolling over onto his side and pressing up against him. “That is painful.”  


“Thanks for clearing out my pipes?”  


Sonny groaned as if he’d been mortally wounded, kissing him soundly if only for a short reprieve. “I’ve created a monster.  



End file.
